A Charming Fellow
by DrinkCocoa
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is looking for a new Charms Professor.


The word traveled fast. Thankfully for Albus Dumbledore, he was even faster.

There was a quiet _pop _as the great wizard suddenly appeared in a small wizarding town in Brazil. He was immediately greeted by a foul smell and sounds of various animals, shrieking and chirping in the morning. He realized that he was standing in dirt and waved his wand at his shoes with a grimace.

Albus Dumbledore was desperate. After a fatal accident in May, involving Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Felix Felicis, the Charms Professor blew up his office, and himself in the process. Now the Headmaster needed to find a replacement, but most candidates were too afraid. The unfortunate explosion started rumours of the Charms position being cursed.

The Headmaster took in his surroundings. He hoped that he was faster than the ridiculous rumour. He had been informed, by an old friend of his, that there was a 'quite charming' fellow living here, in the small village.

With a forced smile on his wrinkled face, Albus Dumbledore began to stroll through the village. There were wooden cottages on both sides of the dirt road, most of them looking like they would fall apart at any second.

After a few minutes of an unsuccessful search, the Headmaster was tired and irritated. He decided that the search was pointless and changed his strategy. "Excuse me," he said, his voice amplified by his spell. "I'm looking for Mr. Filius Flitwick."

The strategy proved to be a success when Albus heard a quiet _pop_ behind him.

"Why are you looking for me?" asked a small man who was regarding him with a calculating stare.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I would like to ask you if you'd be interested in teaching Charms at my school."

Flitwick's eyebrows shot upwards. After a second, he nodded. "Yes. But first, I need your help with something."

"What is it?" asked Dumbledore.

Flitwick leaned closer. "You see, I'm actually in hiding. There are mercenaries looking for me."

It was the Headmaster's turn to look surprised. "Mercenaries? And why are they looking for you?"

"You see, it's because I… charmed a witch, you could say. And her father wasn't too pleased with that."

"Then… what would I need to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come with me. I'll need to apologize and ask the man to stop his search. Maybe with you there, he would actually let me go."

The old wizard nodded. "Very well."

* * *

"How dare you ask me to let you go? You seduced my daughter and left her!"

As they stood before the fat man, both Albus and Filius grimaced at the sound of the man's yell. They were in a big, richly decorated room, filled with paintings and sculptures. Guards were standing all around them, dressed in shining armor pieces. They eyed the peculiar duo of wizards with suspicion.

"That's not exactly true…" Flitwick said in a hushed voice.

"What?" the fat man barked from his seat.

"You see, I didn't want to leave your daughter."

The man glared at the small wizard. "Then why did you run away? She was crying for a whole week!"

Flitwick huffed. "I ran away cause your men started chasing me!"

"THEY CHASED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY!"

"...what?" Flitwick asked, his irritation gone.

"They saw a man running away from my daughter's room, so of course they started to chase you!"

The room was silent until Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. "It seems like this was all an unfortunate misunderstanding. May I suggest we make peace?"

The fat man glared at the Headmaster but nodded his head reluctantly. "You're right. I might have gone too far. This little man," he said, pointing at Flitwick, "doesn't suit the image of a wanted man. After all, he wasn't even a wanted child."

"Oh, now you've gone too far," Flitwick said, drawing his wand in a smooth motion.

"Guards! Get him!" the fat man yelled, a dozen of armored men moving to intercept Flitwick.

"STOP IT!" a high-pitched shriek echoed throughout the room, stopping all motion. A beautiful woman in her twenties walked inside, her eyes locked onto Filius'. She was dressed in a velvet robe, her brown hair falling onto her shoulders.

"Daughter, what are you doing here?" the fat man asked in a shocked voice.

The woman came up to Flitwick. "Filius, please, I still love you! Apologize to my father and let's get married," she said, her voice trembling.

The room was silent once again. The woman's father dropped his glass, the sound of it crashing against the floor snapping everyone out of their daze.

Albus Dumbledore leaned closer to his companion. "What are you going to do?"

Flitwick glanced in his direction. "We. We're going to run away, now!" he whispered, grabbed Albus's hand and the two of them disappeared with a loud _pop._

* * *

They landed in a forest, big trees surrounding them from every direction.

"So… can I still go to Hogwarts with you?" Flitwick asked when both of them regained their composure.

The Headmaster nodded, his long hair swaying gently in the wind. "Yes. I suspect you might need its protection even more now?" he asked with a small smile.

Filius chuckled. "That's true. Sorry for that, I just got carried away."

Albus shook his head. "It's quite alright. But I have to ask, why did we run away?"

"Why?" Filius voiced. "Because she wanted to marry me!" he said, his voice rising again.

"And you… don't want to get married?"

"Of course I do, but… not to her. She was _crazy._ And her father was even worse," he said with a sigh.

"Then let us hurry before they find us," the Headmaster said and they grabbed an old leather shoe, its stench making them grimace. "This portkey will take us to Hogwarts. To your new home."

"To my new home," whispered Flitwick as the portkey activated and they vanished from the forest, back to the great castle.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This was written for the third round of the Houses Competition, year 5.

**Team:** Lions

**Class:** DADA

**Category:** Standard

**Prompt:** [Character] Filius Flitwick

**Word Count:** 1004


End file.
